


Light Yellow Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Feminization, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, holmescest, only at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes to rehab and Mycroft visits, he punishes Sherlock by humiliating him calling him a naughty little girl and spanking him for taking drugs; neither however notices at first when serious turns into completely other kind of serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incy wincy spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468954) by [fireofangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofangels/pseuds/fireofangels). 



> Heed the tags. Please note that this is a series full of Daddy-Kink. If you are offended by this. Do not read this. Obviously.
> 
> Also I have really no idea what I'm doing. Seriously!
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd and not brit-picked. If you would be interested to in doing any editing, I would love you for forever.
> 
> Oh and be kind. I'm neither a native speaker nor an experienced writer. Or writer at all.

He was in a room with light yellow walls, white furniture and a big window with curtains in various colors. It was supposed to be cheery, but for Sherlock this was hell. He hated it, staring at the curtains, hoping they would go up in flames just by the vicious look he gave them. He was bored and he craved cocaine. He would give anything for a fix, but as cheery and unassuming this room looked, the rehab center was in the middle of fucking nowhere and the security was better than one might expect. Mycroft's doing of course.

He hadn't seen his stupid git of a brother for the four weeks he'd been here. Lying on the uncomfortable little bed, he planned his revenge in sweet detail. Nothing he'd ever do, of course, there was some sense of right and wrong in Sherlock and even he knew fratricide was on the wrong side of things to do. But a little dreaming never hurt anyone.

„You still want the drugs, don't you, little brother?“

Ah, the big mighty brother made his appearance. Sherlock remained silent.

„Five times you tried to escape this nice establishment, you have been a naughty little girl, Sherly.“ Mycroft tutted.

Sherlock started to rise from the bed, seething with rage by being called a girl. Mycroft had taunted him with this from very early on. Sherlock had been a difficult child from the beginning and so whenever he was mean to Mycroft, vexing him about his weight, his freckles and whatnot, Mycroft retaliated. Telling him, how Mummy had always wanted a sweet little girl and that she was so disappointed that Sherlock turned out to be a boy. After all, she already had Mycroft for a boy and their father had died a few weeks before Sherlock's birth, so no future baby girls for Mummy. But maybe Sherlock could be Mummy's little girl. With his dark raven curls - alwas a little too long, because he was repeatedly refusing to have it cut on a more regular basis - he would make such a pretty little girl.

„Oh, Sherly, don't be so obvious. You have only yourself to blame for this situation. I had brought you here, because you do not seem to be able to take care of your little problem yourself.“

„You are not Mummy, Mycroft. You do not have to take care of me and you may not tell me what I am supposed to do or not.“

Mycroft's mocking expression suddenly turned to a very serious one. His stance suddenly rigid, his eyes turning to ice.

„Mummy is dead. Of course, I have to take care of you, you insolent little girl.“

Sherlock launched himself on his brother, but Mycroft swiftly side stepped, grabbing his brother's hand, pressing it to Sherlock's backside and pushing him roughly against the door.

„Your behaviour is unbearable, irresponsible and careless. You have no regard for yourself and others. This will stop now, Sherly.“

Sherlock struggled, but Mycroft's job had required hand-to-hand combat training, so Sherlock didn't stand a chance. Mycroft forcibly dragged his wayward brother over to the bed, pulling him over his knees, so Sherlock's backside was exposed to Mycroft. Effectivly pinning him down with his leg and right arm, Mycroft hold his sqirming brother down.

„I may not be Mummy, but I am going to assume the role of a father, now. You need to be punished for your behaviour and I will administer it.“

With that he started to spank Sherlock hard, Mycroft regretted the cotton pants his brother was wearing. They softened the blow a little. Sherlock, meanwhile, was screaming bloody murder as his brother hit him over and over again.

After a while, however, the mood shifted and neither of the Holmes' brothers seemed to be aware at first. Sherlock was still squirming, but now he wasn't trying to get away from his brother's hand anymore. His screaming and yells turning into quite sobs and the occasional low moan, climaxing into a sobbed: „Daddy, please stop!“

This startled Mycroft, making him seize the spanking and aware of several things. His brother's moans were positively wanton and sexy, his arm and legs previously holding Sherlock down weren't needed and had slipped of Sherlock's body and his own cock was half-hard.

„Please, Daddy, I'll be a good little girl, but please, please stop. I'll do anything.“

Sherlock's sobbing and pleading making Mycroft completely hard and he shoved his brother off of him onto the floor staring wide-eyed at Sherlock. The look on Sherlock's face, so anything unlike he had ever seen on his brother sharp features. A look of innocence and submission in his tear stained eyes made Mycroft come almost undone. What was he supposed to do? This was his brother and he was now, shortly after being so angry with him for months, lusting for him, wanting to shove his cock down the long slender neck.

„Daddy?“

„Sherlock, what are you doing? Cease this, it is not funny.“ Mycroft thought, that that was some elaborate mind game his brother was playing, trying to goad him into doing something he would regret. Mycroft almost groaned when Sherlock, kneeling on the floor now, sobbed again: „Please, take care of me. I need you, be my Daddy, Mycie. Pleeeease...“

Mycroft, at loss, stared at his brother, Sherlock's pupils were blown wide, his breathing ragged and his pulse definitely elevated. Mycroft's gaze fell onto the younger man's crotch, fascinated by the large bulge he could make out.

„What do you want, Sherlock.“

„Not Sherlock, Daddy. I'm Sherly, your little girl and I want whatever you give me, Daddy.“

Sherlock, while being spanked, had on some level started to realise that he wanted that, in fact, he needed it. He was so aroused and turned on by what had transpired. His backside hurt, but he also felt better for it, giving up control, surrendering to his punishment relieved him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He knew he had done many things wrong and now he had someone, who would put him into his right place again.

He had researched kinks after some of his peers in university had started talking and mainly laughing embarrassedly about bondage and other kinks. He hadn't been very interested in sex, though he had tried a few things before. Kinks were interesting to research in others, but nothing had kept his attention. But apparently he had a Daddy kink and so did his big brother.

„You have been a bad _girl_ then, Sherly. Do you think one little spanking will be enough, to make good for all the bad things you have done.“

„But, Daddy, spanking hurts so very much. Please no more, no more.“

„You hurt me with your actions in the past year, too, Sherly.“

„I'm sorry, Daddy. 'm really sorry.“ Sherlock started to snivel now, at the thought of being spanked again.

„Shhh, Sherly. Come here, we will talk about this later. For now, let me hold you, until you stop crying.“

Mycroft pulled his brother on the bed, laying them both down, spooning Sherly from behind. He petted the unruly black curls and slowly Sherly quieted and started to fall asleep. After a while, Mycroft got up. On a piece of paper on Sherlock's nightstand, he wrote in his flourish handwriting a letter to his brother.

_Sherlock,_

_I realize this letter is the coward's way out. If you do not wish to see me again until we both can forget this encounter, than tell a nurse. She will be able to contact me._

_If you, however, truly mean what you suggested earlier, than I will be happy to accomodate to your wishes. Howbeit, we must talk about it as Mycroft and Sherlock first. Rules and limitations must be installed and a time and place set aside for these encounters._

_Bare in mind, that despite whatever happened and will happen between us, I love you and always will._

_Mycroft_

_P.S. Detective Sergeant Lestrade, the police man you harassed on the crime scene shortly before coming here, has agreed to let you help him on a case once if and only IF you get clean. After that, he is open for negotiations for you to come on more cases. Maybe that will be an incentive for you to finally make use of this establishment and become clean._


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Sherlock wanted Mycroft as his Daddy. He had been unbelievably turned on by the spanking and had enjoyed the cuddling. For the first time in a long time Sherlock had felt safe and good. His mind wasn't whirring, he was as content as someone with his mind could ever be and he didn't crave drugs.

After many, many painful and long enduring discussions, which included Sherlock proving that this was, in fact, not a way to humiliate and trick his elder brother, they finally had an agreement. This is why Sherlock currently was waiting in his brother's bedroom in his flat in the city.

Mycroft was on his way up in the British Government and soon he would want to move into a house of his own, which could also accomodate his increasing need for security. Tonight, however security was sent away from the flat, only currently protecting the building's entrances downstairs, so no one could overhear and witness the first planned encounter of Sherly and her Daddy.

Sherlock was wearing a dress. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, it looked a little too grown-up, but this was what he could come up with in such a short notice. Later they might try to find more suitable clothes if it worked out. He was lying on the bed waiting for Mycroft to come up. He'd been home for about 10 minutes. But he'd said he needed some time to get down from work and get his mind ready for their encounter. Sherlock was getting annoyed at being kept waiting, but he decided to get into the right mind place. He wasn't Sherlock anymore.

After 20 minutes Mycroft finally came up.

„Daddy! Finally.“

Mycroft was greeted with Sherlock – no, Sherly – bouncing towards him. Soon he had an armful of excited energy in his arms. She pressed her long lean body against his.

„Hello Sherly. Careful, now. Didn't you see, I was carrying something?“

Sherly looked down on his hands. He was carrying a paper bag and a plastic bag. Sherly looked at Daddy, cocking her head to one side questioningly.

„First, I have some dinner for you. A ham and tomato sandwhich.“

„But Daddy, I don't wanna eat. Wanna play with you.“ Sherly whined.

„Well, I need to take care of you, Sherly, and therefore I must see to your every need. Now be a good girl and sit at the desk and eat.“

„But Dadddyyyyy...“

„Sherly, if you don't do as I say, I must punish you. Now go eat!“

Sherly looked stricken, but with a defying look, she opened her mouth to protest, „Not hungry, Daddy. Wanna play.“

Mycroft sighed. He put the two bags on the desk, which usually held his cologne and cuff-links. Then with a swift motion, he grabbed Sherly and pushed her on the large bed, so her body was on the bed, but her legs firmly on the ground. Hiking up her skirt, he enjoyed the sight of a bare-arsed Sherly. She was, of course, whining and protesting.

„You'll get ten spanks. Then I will ask you again to eat your sandwiches. When you go without a single word, we can proceed with this evening.“

With that he started with his spanks. He did not put full-force behind his blows, but Sherly was definitely feeling them. Her skin turning a nice shade of pink. Sherly started to cry, but Mycroft could at least detect some sort of attempt to moderate that. When it was over he pulled Sherly up and the dress down. Mycroft noted the erection beneath the dress and his own was starting to become painful in his trousers.

„Now, do you want to eat supper?“

Sherly nodded and went to the desk. She opened the paperbag and started to eat. Her face was tear-stained and she was hiccuping slightly, but other than that she made no noise and looked down ashamedly.

When she was done, Mycroft went to her, pulling her up into a hug, telling her what a good girl she was and how pretty she looked.

Then he looked at her and told her he had brought her a present and she may take the plastic bag to the bed and they could play a little. The bag contained small dolls. They engaged in a little play, in which a damsel in distress (Sherly's doll) was saved by Prince Charming (Daddy's doll).

After some daring sword-fights and fighting of a mean dragon, Sherly started to get distracted by the bulge in Daddy's trousers. She kept looking at it and then at her own. Of course, Mycroft noticed and after five minutes he started stroking his erection through his pants. Sherly watched fascinated.

„Daddy?“ She panted slightly.

„Come here, sweetheart. I am going to make you feel so good.“

Hesitantly, Sherly slipped over to her Daddy. He kissed her. Soft at first, then with a little more force. He reveled in the feeling of Sherly beneath him. He hadn't expected it, but Sherly was soft and pliant, accepting the assault of his tongue in her mouth willingly. If he hadn't known otherwise, he would've thought Sherly to be innocent.

A sweet little sigh escaped the red swollen mouth, when Mycroft disengaged from the snogging to procure some lube. He slicked his fingers and while engulfing Sherly's dick with his mouth, he slipped a finger inside her sweet hole.

Bucking beneath him, Sherly moaned, looking at Daddy with wide eyes. „What are you doing, Daddy?“

„Shh, my sweet little darling. Let me take care of you.“ said Mycroft, immediately getting back to Sherly's cock and adding another finger.

After a third finger stretched. Sherly was panting, writhing underneath him. Mycroft couldn't grasp how lucky he was, that he had his beautiful brother beneath him, all submissive and pliant, while he worked him open. The moaned Daddys turning him on, his erection still trapped in his trousers.

Freeing it, he lubed himself up and opened Sherly's legs wider. Positioning himself in between those long pale legs, he looked down at Sherly. Dress hiked up to her waist, he started to caress her nipples through the cotton of the dress. That made Sherly arch her back pressing her chest toward Mycroft's fingers. Not able to stop himself he lined his cock up with Sherly's entrance. He started to slowly breach her, her eyes open looking in his face with wonderment. God, she was beautiful like that.

Finally he was balls-deep in her. Enjoying the tight heat, he murmured encouraging words.

„So tight, Sherly. You're so tight for Daddy. You make Daddy so proud. Good little girl, such a lovely girl.“

He started to move, slowly at first picking up speed. He tried to hit Sherly's prostate with his thrust and soon he found the right angle and Sherly was screaming, her hands balled into fists. She came before Mycroft even started to think about stroking her dick. What a sight to behold!

He was so lucky, Sherlock could come from being penetrated alone and that realization made Mycroft go off the edge, spilling hotly inside Sherly. When he pulled out, his semen leaked out of her pink hole and he pushed his finger inside.

„Oh, Sherly. Look! You've been so good to Daddy, taking his penis and semen. You're so beautiful. So good. You're Daddy's sweet little girl, aren't you?“

Sherly was blissed out, but the praising words reached her, tugging at something in her chest. She felt beautiful and cherished. Through the fog in her mind, she noticed how her Daddy cleaned her up with a wet flannel from the bathroom and then pulling her close and underneath the duvet. She fell asleep soon in her Daddy's arms. Mycroft was holding her close, already planning what he could to to and with Sherly – next time they'll undress properly – until he, too, fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and critique are welcome.  
> Bare in mind that this is my first work and I'm not a native speaker of English.
> 
> I have outlined and written a lot more for this series. That, however, still needs re-writing and editing. I would love to have a beta, if you wanna be one. I suck at finding my own mistakes and would love an extra pair of eyes on this.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me.


End file.
